


Moments Like These

by Silvi Henna (Noctemus)



Series: Moments Like These [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Silvi%20Henna
Summary: It was moment like these that reminded her why allowing herself tofeelwas not altogether bad. sam/ruby
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: Moments Like These [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122128





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Had a once over by my sister and was betaed by Kezzie_du

_At some point she must have nodded off, because the next time she looked at the TV something else was on, and leaning against her was Sam, snoring gently._

☳ ☼ ☳

Ruby is sitting at the small table, one hand resting in her lap, the other placed on top of the worn table, quietly contemplating the cell phone she had tossed there in a fit of frustration when she returned to the motel room earlier. There were a few other things she could - _should -_ do, to take advantage of the unusual quiet time but she didn't move.

Before she could decide what to do, someone knocked on the door. Shaking her head she stood up, her hand going to her back reassured by the ever-present knife strapped to her back. It wasn't the famous demon-killing knife, _her knife_ , which reminded her she needed to have Sam return it, but it would do in a pinch.

Opening the door, she barely had time to feel surprised that it was Sam standing there before he was pushing past her, his arms holding up bags that held an enticing smell, "I come bearing gifts."

"Sam," she said, "I hope you're not a Greek then."

"Har har, very funny, really. I'm laughing on the inside."

"I can see that." She said as she rolled her eyes and poked her head out the door looking up and down the corridor. It was empty. "What are you doing here?"

It wasn't that she wasn't pleased to see him, because she was, but she hadn't expected this.

She closed the door and leaned back against it as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched Sam settle the bags down on the table. "More importantly, how did you find me?"

Sam grinned as he began to reveal what was inside the bags – including, to Ruby's delight, fries, the smell of them almost enough to get her to move from the door.

"I have my ways." Sam said. Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "And don't worry about Dean, he's sleeping off whatever it was he and Castiel did. Which, might I say, I wasn't considered worthy enough to know anything about, or even good enough to tag along."

"Resentful much?"

Sam scowled as he pulled out a chair and sat down, "He's _my_ brother."

"What's really bugging you though?" she asked as she rolled her shoulder, pushing off the door.

"I'm not upset." Sam said eyeing her, a scowl on his face that belied his statement.

"I didn't say you were." Ruby pointed out.

Sam sighed and shook his head, roughly passing his hands through his hair. He didn't say anything for a while and then he quietly asked, "They threaten to smite a whole town and he says fuck you, gets them to back off but they tell him not to involve me when they come for him for whatever the fuck and he doesn't object? What, I'm not good enough?"

"I'm not the right person to ask that."

"You're not a person period."

"Oh thanks a lot."

"You can't be offended by the truth."

"Of course I can. But seriously, if you are asking me, you're way more than just good enough. Personally, the less you have to do with those angels the better in my book."

"Yeah but that's because they scare the shit out of you," Sam said as he re-arranged the food on the table grabbing her cell phone and handing it to her.

"They do not." Ruby was most definitely not pouting as she snatched the cell phone out of his hand and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Do too." Sam crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"What are we, five? But seriously, how _did_ you find me?"

Sam pursed his lips, shrugged, and said, "It helps when you actually say where you'd be."

"I didn't tell you." Ruby pointed out. Sam gave her a look that she could read loud and clear _– I know._

"So", she urged.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No you didn't, but I saw the Motel receipt."

"How did you- you went through my stuff?" Ruby was incredulous. She could almost swear she saw his cheeks pink. She shook her head. "Well, aren't you sneaky?"

Moving towards the table toeing the other remaining chair out, she reached forward and stole a fry from the plastic plate Sam had dumped them in. She smirked as Sam swatted her hand away. Popping it into her mouth she grinned, chewing noisily. That always irked him, which was why she was doing it.

Shaking his head he pointed at the chair. "Sit down."

Snorting, she nevertheless did as he pushed over the plate of food towards her while he began to nibble on his own.

Grabbing the plastic fork she stated, "I can feed myself, you know."

"Right, if you had your side you'd be living off of fries."

"I don't see the downside to that."

Sam snorted as he shoved the rice into his mouth and chewed. He was more of a steak kind of guy but the Vietnamese place had been the only one open on the way here so he got what he could. He had a bitch of a time to get them to fry him some potatoes but he had tipped them well afterward.

Eyeing her he said, "I bet you wouldn't. But then we wouldn't be able to take you anywhere."

"How's that?" She said as she devoured her helpings.

Sam grinned, "I'd have to roll you down the street."

Ruby scowled. "Har har, now you're the one being funny."

Grabbing a napkin from the neat pile Sam had made in the center of the small table, she balled it up and chucked it at him, Sam easily batting it away.

"What do you expect? Do you have any idea what kind of shit is in that stuff?"

"Don't particularly care," she said leaning back. As her back came into contact with the chair she grimaced. Before Sam could inquire what was going on she reached behind and quickly undid the strap holding her dagger to her back and sat it on the table next to her. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Hush you. What with everybody wanting me dead, you expect me to relax?"

"I didn't say anything." Instead, Sam showed she wasn't the only one packing. Shrugging out of his jacket letting it hang at the back of the chair he returned to his plate and resumed eating.

Ruby mimicked him taking some of the healthier food he'd brought as he dumped it on her plate.

As weird as it was for Ruby, she found herself really enjoying the time as the talk jumped from topic to topic, even though both of them were very careful in staying away from the few that were basically taboo.

Suddenly Ruby looked down at her plate and realized she'd scraped it clean. A small burp escaped, making Sam laugh, though she was embarrassed. She felt fuller than she could ever remember being and as she leaned back she rubbed her belly, ignoring the grin on Sam's face.

Thinking _what the heck_ , she unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her jeans and sighed in relief. They had pressed uncomfortably against her stomach. Damn, maybe Sam was right.

As she looked up she saw Sam had his eyebrow cocked, amused. Shaking his head, Sam tossed the napkin he'd used to wipe his mouth onto his plate.

Sam rubbed his face. He looked tired which wasn't all that surprising considering the time. Rubbing her hands on her own napkin she watched as Sam stretched, his yawn getting garbled up.

Her eyes were drawn to the strip of flesh revealed by his shirt. Damn, but he was a fine-looking specimen.

Oblivious, Sam began to gather the trash and stuffed it in the same bag they had originally come from. _Always the neat_.

As he stood, Ruby mimicking him, she watched as he looked around the room, taking a good look for the first time.

It wasn't the best place she'd stayed at but it wasn't the worst. It was at least clean but she felt a sudden urge to stuff the few clothes that were lying on the bed into the bag that had been left carelessly on the floor next to it, the contents spilling out.

Sam didn't say anything but instead moved to the TV asking her, "You want to watch something?"

 _Weird._ It was the only thing that popped into her head. It wasn't like they hadn't done stuff like this before - okay not exactly like this but close enough but - it still left her feeling on uneven footing. She wasn't unaware of what Sam was really doing though. It didn't take a genius to figure that out and she wasn't dumb by a long shot, plus it helped that she knew him.

He was distracting himself so that he wouldn't think of Dean and all that angel business. If he did, she was pretty sure he would realize how much the whole thing was really hurting him.

Nodding at him she walked to the bed and took the opportunity as Sam's back was to her to grab the items and stuff them into the bag quickly shoving it against the wall.

"Do you have anything that isn't porn?" She heard him ask. Turning around she nodded. "There's cable. Not many channels getting through but there is one movie channel that's pretty decent."

"Okay," Sam shrugged flicking through it until he found it, her nod confirming that it was the one she had been referring to.

Crawling onto the single bed she chucked her shoes off and lent her back against the wall, one of the extra pillows she'd asked for stuffed behind her back.

Sam seemed to hover nervously by the bed until she rolled her eyes and patted next to her.

Shaking his head, he toed off his own shoes and sat down next to her. Neither spoke as they both turned their attention to the black and white movie playing on the screen. It was strangely peaceful, a commodity she wasn't used to, and she knew that if she allowed it, she'd be freaking out.

At some point she must have nodded off because the next time she looked at the TV something else was on and leaning against her was the warm weight of Sam, snoring gently.

Watching the light flicker across his face she smiled. Gently supporting him she moved out of the bed and gently coaxed him to lie more comfortably, counting herself lucky that he hadn't fully woken up. Dean wasn't the only Winchester that had trouble sleeping and Sam needed all the rest he could get.

Tugging the blanket over him she moved to the other side and slipped in. Carefully so as not to jar him she looked over her shoulder seeing him turn in his sleep facing her.

She put her head down on the pillow and as the need for sleep rushed over her, she felt Sam scoot up behind her, his arms settling on her waist his sleepy murmur making her smile and a part of her wished there could be more moments like these.

The end.


End file.
